Misdemeanors
by Montley
Summary: Once upon a time-... No, no no no, you cannot start a story like that!...Well, why not?...Well, I don't know, it's becoming too hackneyed isn't it?...Well then I suppose you're right, but do you have something better? ..Yes, because, this is the story of us. Let's just start where it actually begins, not once upon a time, just the year it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time- _

**_No, no no no, you cannot start a story like that!_**

_Well, why not?_

**_Well, I don't know, it's becoming too hackneyed isn't it? _**

_Well then I suppose you're right, only this once. But do you have something better? _

**_Yes, because, this is the story of us_**

**_It begins on my first day of school-_**

_We're not starting that early. I'm not even in the picture yet. _

**_Fine, fine, have it your way. _**

_As I was saying, we met during my first year at school and-_

**_Stop, just stop. Let's just start where it actually begins, not once upon a time, not my first year or yours, just the year it all happened._  
**

* * *

He could smell the train's smoke eddying off the track, and he listened to its familiar bell reminding the students to finally board the awaiting train. He smiled; he knew that this upcoming year was going to be amazing, and that with his best mate and brother by his side, there was no way it could go wrong for them. They had plans, big ones, and they were ready to use this year to help fulfill them. Of course, with You-Know-Who's return, that could possibly rain on their parades, yet he knew he would not let that happen. So, he and his brother smirked at each other and pounded their fists together like always.

"Ready, George," his twin said to him.

"Ready, Fred," he replied happily.

She sighed; she had seen that Fred and George had happily boarded the train like there was nothing amiss in this world. But she knew better, what with Harry's trial that summer and the dementor attack against him, a sense of foreboding filled each day. She read and she read, but it was never enough. She simply could not solve why the dementors went rogue and attacked Harry. She had to get her mind off of things, including Harry, and hopefully with her newly instituted Prefect title, she'd be able to do just that. She had been dreaming of it since she had first heard of the position before her first year at school began. Of course, her ultimate dream at Hogwarts was to become Head Girl and top of her class with all O's. Then she could possibly pursue a job at the ministry where she could tackle and take down imminent problems, later becoming the ministry's highest necessity.

But You-Know-Who could get in the way of all that. Being one of Harry Potter's, The Boy Who Lived's, best friends and a muggle-born, her life was always in jeopardy. It was enough being teased in school about it by the Slytherins, which only proved that real life could become horribly problematic.

She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the school year, and boarded the train with her best friends. She had to tell Harry that he had to find a compartment on his own, as she and Ron had to go to the Prefect's compartment. However, she was hesitant to leave him because Harry had seemed depressed that summer. The great Albus Dumbledore, her headmaster and one of her greatest idols alongside Bridget Wenlock and Merlin, had hidden many important things from him. She could not help but feel terrible about it, and sometimes Harry's outbursts could make it worse, not just for him, but for her and Ron as well.

She and Ron search in silence for the Prefect's compartment, and they soon found it. The Head Boy and Girl quickly instructed them to walk around the train and keep an eye out for misdemeanors before they even had a chance to sit down. They separated, and she yearned for someone to actually speak with for more than just small talk, like it was with Ron before they split up. She loved Ron and Harry, but with them she never felt like she could fit a word of her own in. It tended to be her helping them with school, and with tackling down their enemies, but what about her problems and her enemies?

She groaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut for a half a second when two smirking redheads popped out of the nearest compartment, startling her.

"What's wrong, Granger?" one asked.

"Cat got your tongue?" the other reciprocated. She glared at their smirking faces, taking note of how attractive they looked, it was undeniable. They were exactly the same in every way, and she would not be able to tell them apart to save her life and their recklessness and disregard for authority was too much for her.

"I don't have time for you two, unless you're committing a misdemeanor, or multiple misdemeanors," she stated as professionally as possible.

"A misdemeanor, eh? Hear that, George?" Fred sniggered.

"I do indeed, Fred. Ah, worry not Granger, no misdemeanors are being committed currently by yours truly, I assure you," George announced. He jumped out of his compartment, with Fred still sitting down, and looped his arm through hers. "Now, if I may lead you back to your compartment as there is no trouble here."

She stopped in her tracks, glared at him and snapped, "No, there must be something going on, knowing you two."

"Well, if you insist," George said, leading her to his compartment door, allowing her peak in at Fred, who was eating cauldron cakes and was surrounded by many other sweets. "See, only a boy and his delightful, delicious candies."

"Fine, but if I-," she started, but was quickly interrupted.

Fred swallowed his food whole and said, "Now you should be going, go check on other misdemeanors that could be occurring."

"Oh, Fred, I believe I heard a curse being yelled a minute ago," George said in the manner of small talk.

"Ah, I heard the same, my dear George, quite the misdemeanor. You should check that out, Granger," Fred replied in the same fashion. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she dashed away in pursuit of catching troublemakers in action. Fred and George started chortling at this.

"Good show lad, good show!" George laughed.

"Same to you, dear brother!" Fred congratulated.

George looked at Hermione as she scurried away, and he thoughts directed to her. To him she looked prettier than the year before, and when she had been around butterflies had flown in his stomach, but not even his own twin would be able to predict that. They can always act so confident and cocky whenever they pleased, so that no one would presume that nervousness could actually exist within the famous prankster Weasley twins. They had each other, and sometimes Lee Jordan, to confide in. Last year, George had thought he liked Katie Bell, and had even dated her for a bit, but she was not what he wanted. True, he adored jokes and pranks, but he still wanted there to be substance within a girl, and he just figured he was not looking in the right places. Hermione Granger, on the other hand…No, he had to shake thoughts of her away. She was his younger brother's best friend; he should not ever have feelings for her, and maybe Alicia Spinnet would be interested in him as she was pretty and sweet.

"This year will be amazing, no matter what happens," George announced to his brother, all thoughts of girls gone from his head.

"No doubt about that at all, Georgie," Fred agreed.

* * *

Those Weasley Twins could really make her flustered. There had been no fight at all going on within the train, they had just wanted her to leave them alone, or they wished to trick her. Either way, she was furious with them. For the rest of the train ride, she could not stop thinking about them, especially George for some reason, even though the next time she saw them she could not even distinguish one from the other.

Soon they finally arrived at the castle. They had taken the carriages there, and Loony Lovegood had supported Harry's so-called hallucinations of winged horses, so she finally knew that Harry was going off the deep end.

Their lovely new professor, Professor Umbridge, made a superfluous speech that was full of innuendo practically telling them that the Ministry was taking over Hogwarts. With that message looming along with the annoying 'hem hems' Hermione officially knew that this year was going to be even more terrible than she originally thought. When she told her friends the meaning of the speech, she even saw Fred and George's spirits falter.

* * *

"We can't let that old bat stop us from having the amazing year we wanted to have," Fred said urgently to his brother.

"I know, but she can't possibly be as impossible as Cornelius Fudge or even Mum," George responded.

"Things just don't feel right anymore," Fred muttered.

"We'll deal with it Freddie, no need to worry. What with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on our side, it just can't go wrong," George reassured.

"You're right. Well I'm going to bed, and you can go find Hermione's," Fred snickered, receiving a punch to the arm. "Joking, joking. But seriously, you think I didn't see how you looked at her? I'm your twin, you idiot."

"Shut up," George muttered pushing Fred up the stairs, and he followed after him, thinking that Fred could be right. What was the harm in testing the waters?

**There now, happy**

_Yes, I quite am, that was good_

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and I'm hoping I'll be able to post the next chapter very soon!

Please review and story alert!

Ciao for now lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who story alerted and the person who reviewed! Means a ton!

Also thanks to my lovely betas, aaliona and Megan!

Onwards with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

**See, I'm good at telling stories**

_Stop your pompous bragging and let's continue  
_

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sun shining brightly on her eyes. She stretched her limbs, and with her eyes still closed, brought her body upwards with her face crashing into a dangling piece of parchment. The touch of the parchment startled her, but she grabbed it and was surprised to realize that it was a note saying:

_To get to the treasure walk to your dorm's door and read the next note or suffer the consequences. _

She groaned for she did not have time for meaningless notes. Of course, her curiosity was biting at her, and she had to figure out what this all was about. She got off of her bed and walked to her room door where she saw another note pasted on it.

_At the bottom of the stairs, leading to the common room, pick up the object lying at the last step. Only you can see it and touch it, including these notes. _

She snatched the note off of the door and went to put her uniform on before proceeding onwards. Once she had her day's clothes set up, she descended down the winding staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, she saw a red button with another piece of parchment attached to it. She bent down and read the next note.

_Press_

Reluctantly, she did what she was told and pressed hard on the button with her foot. Suddenly horns in the common room appeared on either side of her head, and they started blaring, making multiple people exclaim and scream out loud. Confetti was brought down from the horns and fell on Hermione's body, getting tangled in her bushy hair. She yelled in frustration; she knew exactly who the culprit or rather, culprits, of this humiliation were. The common room began laughing and she glared at the lot of them.

Out of nowhere, the culprits appeared on either side of her, one with his arm around her shoulders, and the other with his arm around her waist.

"And that my fellow Gryffindors," one announced.

"Is how you start the year off with a bang... literally," the other reciprocated. The common room laughed some more, but they soon returned back to what they were previously doing.

"I hate you both," Hermione muttered.

"Now Hermione, you know you love me, I mean us," the one with his arm around her waist said. The twins then proceeded to plant a kiss on her cheeks, one wetter than the other.

"How'd you even get in my dorm? It's impossible, no boys are allowed. It's charmed and everything. Oh Merlin, what did you do!" she snapped, eager to know the answer.

"Don't worry, Ginny was most helpful in that annoying situation," one said and both of them unraveled their arms from her body. One walked away from her and over to Angelina Johnson while the other stayed standing next to her.

"George, I'm assuming, why did you prank me?" Hermione groaned.

"First, your assumption is correct. Secondly, you because who's better than a newly instituted prefect? Don't fret, we're going to get Little Ronnikins as well. Now may I escort you to breakfast?" George answered with his arm held out as an offering for Hermione to take. She sighed and grabbed his arm, letting him lead her to what she assumed was her doom.

They walked out of the common room together with some onlookers staring after them. George had a tight hold on her arm, and she felt extremely small compared to his tall stature. His lips were pressed together, as if they were forcing back words that he wanted to say. He turned and looked at her, and Hermione's cheeks blushed a furious red because she was caught staring at him.

"Oi, Hermione, you've still got some of that confetti in your hair," George said, and he began to pluck some out of her hair. She imagined that at this point her cheeks were an even darker red than before. She looked into his eyes as he was pulling the confetti out. She noticed that there were some green specks in his muddy brown eyes. For some odd reason she began to count his freckles. Without her noticing, he stopped plucking confetti out of her hair and started smirking.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered, fully embarrassed.

"Having fun watching my dashing good looks?" he said cockily.

"Shut it," Hermione mumbled, and George roped his arm in hers again as they walked to the Great Hall. Suddenly George averted to a different direction than what she was used to. "Where are we going?"

"To breakfast milady," he answered.

"This isn't the way," she snapped. George ignored her protests and he swung open a portrait of a little girl who was laughing at them quite rudely.

"It's a shortcut; I have to get the good bacon before Fred," George said to her as he led her through the passage. It was dark and narrow, forcing Hermione to walk behind George, who was still gripping her wrist.

"I don't like this," Hermione complained. "It's too cramped and dark."

"You'll get used to it," George replied, getting annoyed with her. Soon they reached the bottom of the passage. George peaked out of what Hermione figured was the back of another portrait. When he noticed the coast was clear, he swung the portrait open and dragged Hermione out with him. They were right outside the entrance to the Great Hall. George was no longer holding her arm, but she still she followed him into the Great Hall. Not many people were inside yet, only a few at each table. Hermione reckoned that many first years had gotten lost on their way. George sat down at the Gryffindor Table and Hermione sat down next to him, as it would be rude to ignore him. He scooped large portions of the food offered onto his plate, especially a superfluous amount of bacon. It always amazed her how the Weasley boys could eat like mad people, and always still be hungry and still retain their slender but fit figures.

Fred walked into the Great Hall soon with Angelina Johnson, and he winked at George when he saw Hermione sitting next to him. He sat down next to his brother, and Angelina sat next to him. They began filling their plates with food, and Hermione remained silent. George was talking with his brother about what she imagined were pranks and ate her food. Harry and Ron soon came and they sat across from her at the table, with Harry looking a bit solemn. They all received their timetables from Professor McGonagall.

"Look at that toad sitting up there with that smirk on her face," George mentioned.

"Toad?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, Umbridge," George indicated.

"Right old bat she seems to be," Hermione commented.

"Hermione Granger, insulting a teacher, I never thought I'd see the day," George expressed.

"Well, she surely seems like it though. The Ministry taking over Hogwarts, I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore is standing for this," Hermione pointed out.

"Careful, she might hear you," George whispered in her ear, not going unnoticed by Fred. At that moment the toad's eyes darted over in their direction, her eyes planted straight on Harry. Even though Umbridge was not looking at her, it was perfect timing, coinciding with George's words. She could not help it, and she let out a giggle.

"Stop insulting her," Ron exclaimed from across the table. Hermione's eyebrows creased at Ron's outburst. He had felt the same way about that woman last night.

"Okay Ron," Harry said, seemingly as confused as the rest of them.

"I mean, can't the rest of you see how beautiful and kind she is," Ron gushed, appearing like a gooey-eyed, lovesick school girl. Harry spat out some of his orange juice and began laughing crazily. Fred and George were chortling like buffoons and Hermione openly stared at her friend in amusement.

"You completely disagreed with that last night," Harry said between laughs.

"Opinions change," Ron countered. "She's amazing."

"Ron, please tell me you're joking," Hermione sighed.

"I don't joke about these things!" he yelled angrily. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be a bitch!"

"Jealous! Bitch!" Hermione snarled. "How dare you!" Her bottom lip trembled and she hurriedly packed her belongings and stormed out of the Great Hall with only half of her food eaten. Everyone else at the table began lecturing Ron, and guilt ate at George, while Fred remained chuckling.

"Guys, stop," George said, calling everyone's attention. "Fred and I put Ron under a love potion as a present for being a prefect, like we did to 'Mione this morning. That's why he insulted 'Mione and is acting all weird." There were collective 'ohs and ahs' while Ron ignored it, claiming that this love was pure and true, and that during class he would win Umbridge's affections. George immediately stood from his seat and left the Great Hall in pursuit of Hermione.

He saw a portrait close and knew exactly where Hermione was headed. He heard footsteps up ahead and knew for certain it was Hermione. He climbed into the portrait and called her name. The sound of the footsteps ceased and George continued climbing until he was next to Hermione, who was wiping her eyes.

"Hermione, Fred and I put Ron under a love potion, so he doesn't know what he's doing or saying. Will you come with me back to breakfast?" George said to her, without a clue in the world why he was doing this. Last year he would have stayed in the Great Hall laughing with Fred, figuring that Ron and Hermione would have cleared things up later like he had always seen them do.

"F-fine, but I'm still going to report you about this," Hermione sniffed, and George took her arm and forced her down the stairs with him.

"I don't particularly care if I get a detention," George simply said.

"Oh, I'm not telling the school," Hermione laughed. "I'm telling your mother."

"How dare you!" George exaggerated and Hermione ran down the passage with George chasing after her.

* * *

Hermione started her assignments in the common room next to the roaring fire. Her mind was on that horrible toad, Umbridge. She was absolutely horrendous to Harry in class, and she felt that she had every right to storm up to her and slap her in the face. Of course after class Ron professed his love to the wretched woman, receiving a detention which he oddly seemed happy about. She had silently forgiven him, since under the influence of Love Potion people were not themselves.

She wondered why George was being nicer to her this year. She concluded that he must be planning a prank against her, and he was warming her up so that she would easily forgive him.

George in the meantime was chatting with Fred about their plans for a future joke shop. Then he caught sight of Hermione across the common room and stared at her hair. He thought about what it would be like running his hands through her bushy hair, what it would be like to kiss her.

"Georgieeeeee, Georgieeee," Fred said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

"W-what," George stuttered, snapping back into reality.

"Now, please tell me why you were gawking at Granger," Fred said expectantly.

"I-I wasn't," George denied.

"Sure, sure, just like Dumbledore doesn't gawk at Snape," Fred claimed.

"Not even Dumbledore could find that greasy git attractive. Anyway, I don't have feelings for Hermione, I'm sure Ron does anyway," George responded, sounding defeated.

"Just go for her, or I will do it, pretending to be you, it's quite easy," Fred warned.

George gave up; there was no use with his brother. He was just as stubborn as he was, so he got Fred to continue planning pranks with him. They had a huge one planned for the school, they just needed to figure out how to do it, and George had big plans for himself. He might just follow through with what Fred said. _  
_

* * *

_Did Fred really think that Dumbledore likes Snape?_

**Well, who really knows?**

* * *

A/N Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and story alert if you liked! Please tell me your true opinion of my story!

Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favorited and signed up for story alert! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and you will review. Also to let everyone know, my chapters are going through with betas now.

* * *

**On with the story my dear friends and acquaintances I thank you**

_Way to get full of yourself_

**Hey!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On Saturday morning, George Weasley felt an itch on his arm. He scratched it without opening his eyes to see what had caused it. He stretched his limbs and opened his eyes, not believing what he saw before him. Hundreds of spiders were crawling up and down his bed posts and curtains; some were even on top of him. He screamed out in shock and at the same time he did, someone else did too. He turned and saw the spiders on his Fred's bed as well. He tried reaching for his wand, but he could no longer remember where he had placed it the night before.

"Good morning, boys," a voice called out, and he saw Hermione Granger standing in between his and Fred's beds. Suddenly George felt embarrassed because he was shirtless, only wearing blue boxers in front of her; of course she did not seem to care or notice at all.

"What the hell, Hermione! Fix this now!" Fred yelled at her. She smirked at him, said a spell, and waved her wand. All of the spiders turned into bubbles and most of them floated down, some popping on his face.

"Just call that payback," Hermione told them with a half-smile on her face.

"You're a bloody Slytherin!" George shouted at her, shaking his fist in the air.

"And you two are prats who cannot control yourselves. You deserved this, maybe now you'll learn to leave others alone," Hermione scolded and she sauntered out of the room.

"Daaamnn!" Lee Jordan admired. "I'd marry that girl!"

"Shut up Lee," George muttered, and threw his pillow at Lee's face.

George quickly got over the spider incident as he was not Ron. Then he dressed himself for the day and made his way to breakfast with Fred and Lee. Today he and Fred planned to perfect some of their inventions, with the help of some first years of course. He still could not believe that Hermione Granger, of all the people in the world, had the nerve to pull on prank on him. He was starting to doubt her sanity, and she had no idea what was coming next, but her prank had been scary as hell.

* * *

When they arrived Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table like a dumbstruck puppy. George was surprised that the love potion had lasted this long. It was experimental, and Ron had already happily gained himself a handful of detentions from the woman he "loved". Ron had even come to them bragging whenever he received another detention. It was all hilarious to George and Fred. He really hoped that Ron would not remember a thing after the potion wore off, or else their mother would ultimately find out about it.

"I can't believe the love potion's lasting this long," Fred acknowledged, elbowing his brother in his side.

"One of our best pranks against Ickle Ronnikins yet," George responded.

"_Hem, hem_," a voice piped up from behind them. The twins gulped loudly in horror as they slowly turned around and stared into the face of the pink laden toad, or to some, the devil herself. "Did I just hear 'love potion'?"

"Of course not from us, Professor, if that's what you are insinuating," George answered in a shocked tone, pressing his right hand against his heart.

"Do listen to my brother, dear Professor," Fred advised.

Umbridge smiled wickedly at them and announced, "Detention for the both of you, for the implementation of a love potion in another student's drink and for lying to a professor. Whichever one is George your detention is tonight, and whoever is Fred your detention will be tomorrow night. Be at my office at seven o'clock p.m. on your respective dates."

"P-professor, you look quite ravishing," Ron stuttered nervously from across the table, and then he pulled out a large assortment of flowers from under the table and offered them to her. "These are for you."

"Mr. Weasley, your detentions are gladly revoked," Umbridge grinned sadistically, and she reached her body over the table, her breasts in Fred and George's disgusted faces, and snatched the flowers from Ron's shaking hands.

"D-do you like them?" Ron asked anxiously with his fingers crossed together for good luck.

"Hmm, snapdragons, these are my favorite. They're also my favorite color," she admired and walked away, holding the bright pink flowers to her face. Fred stood up, cast a disillusionment charm on himself and stalked behind Umbridge, snatching the pink snapdragons from her hands, causing her to chase him out of the Great Hall screaming.

George slapped his hand to his face since he was angry at himself for receiving a detention from Umbridge just as Hermione walked in and sat down next to Ron. She noticed and she had to stifle a giggle.

"I see the imbecile syndrome is spreading," she teased, and she began to pile food onto her plate. "Fred, if you just learn not to pull pranks all the time your life would be much better off. "George sent daggers her way, but she ignored them, tending to her own food instead.

George's spirits sunk down even more at this, and he complained, "I'm not Fred, I'm George! Fred's being chased by Umbridge."

"Oh sorry, wild guess," she muttered, fully embarrassed.

"I thought that you could tell the difference between us, being a bloody genius and all," George retorted. Hermione's cheeks reddened, but she shrugged and continued eating, developing an awkward silence between the two of them. George's eyes kept being drawn back to her and he hoped that she did not notice.

"W-what happened?" Ron suddenly groaned, snapping George back to reality.

"You were under a love potion, making you infatuated with Umbridge," Hermione answered. "I made an antidote, slipped it in your drink just now."

"Fred and George," Ron asked, but it really was not a question as it was utterly obvious who had done this prank to him.

"Fred and George," Hermione confirmed. Ron's head turned to face George's, his eyes filled with pure rage. George was just angry that Hermione just had to brew an antidote; of course he could always buy the recipe off of her. No, she would not go for that.

"Why can't you say George and Fred?" George pointed out, ignoring the two glares being sent his way. He finished eating, packed his and Fred's belongings, and then left the Great Hall, hoping he'd be able to find his twin.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO!" Ron screamed, and he jumped from his seat and began chasing George out of the Great Hall. George did not have the time for Ron's antics, so he cast the disillusionment charm on himself and went in pursuit of his twin.

* * *

"_Hem, hem. _Detention," Umbridge said as she paced her office in front of where George Weasley was sitting. He was very relaxed in a plushy, pink-cushioned chair as she paced around him, tapping her fingers on her hand as she strode. "Definition: the action of detaining someone or the state of being detained in official custody, or the punishment of being kept in school after hours. But I would not look at this time with me in either of those senses. Think of this as a nice little chat with a _caring _Professor if you must. I know it was just a 'practical' joke slipping that Love Potion in your brother's drink, and I forgive you for that, Mr. Weasley, even though it was troubling dealing with your brother Ronald's love for me for quite some time. Anyway Mr. Weasley, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you ma'am," George answered in a country-tinged tone. Her smile faltered a tad, but she was able to keep it plastered on her toad-like face.

"Then what would you like to have?" She questioned insistently. "Iced tea, water, pumpkin juice, hot chocolate, butterbeer or something else?"

"Hot chocolate," George replied instantly. Umbridge was just about to clap her hands and summon a house elf when George spoke up again. "No, I change my mind, I want butterbeer."

Umbridge nodded her head, but George kept going. "Never mind, water is good instead thank you ma'am."

"Fine."

"Never mind, how about iced tea."

"Fine!"

"Pumpkin juice?"

"Alright!"

"I change my mind; I'd like the burning hot tea please."

Umbridge gritted her teeth together, but she still kept the unctuous, fake smile on her face. Her fingers were clenched, but she was able to remain calm. She walked over to the back of her desk where a teapot was sitting next to a vase of bright pink snapdragons. She seized her teapot and a teacup and began pouring tea inside it when George interrupted again.

"Do you have any mead?" His outburst caused her to shake the teapot and cause the hot water to splash all over her small and pudgy hand, burning it. She let out a moan of pain and used her wand to heal her burn.

"No! I do not have mead!" she shrieked. Her eyes were wide; her face laden with red, and her body was shaking violently. She plopped the teabag into the teacup and shoved it towards George. "Drink your tea!"

George took the tea from her desk, lifted it, but quickly placed it down. He sighed, looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and asked, "Do you have any sugar?"

"No," she answered through gritted teeth and she clamped her fingers on the side of the desk angrily. George finally took a small sip of the tea and she leaned forward towards him eagerly.

"Tasty, there's a nice touch of lemon in there," George complimented, and she gave him a nasty smile in return. He was confused as to why he was not serving an actual detention. Ron had told him that when he served detention with her, she made him scrub her whole office squeaky clean.

"Now, do you know if Headmaster Dumbledore is involved in schemes against the ministry, perhaps involving the student body in these plans?" she questioned eagerly, her grip on the desk growing tighter each second.

George's lips quivered and he burst into laughter, stuttering his words. "W-what are you on w-woman?"

"Excuse me!" she snapped, not having a clue as to what he meant.

"For all I know that man is sitting in his office eating lemon drops at this exact moment. The first time I was called to that man's office in first year we talked about different types of muggle candies," George laughed, but then he covered his mouth, he did not mean to talk about first year, it all slipped out. Umbridge's mouth morphed into a sadistic smile, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

"I see," she drawled and she walked around her desk and bent down a little towards him. "You can tell me anything, Mr. Weasley." George leaned his head away from the toad; she was too close for comfort in his opinion. He gave her a hesitant nod, so she would leave him alone and as predicted she backed off.

"I can, can I? George said, pretending that he was in deep thought by placing his right hand under his chin and scratching his cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, you certainly can," she nagged, once again coming closer to him.

"Then I think it is imperative to inform you that your breath smells awful. Do you even brush your teeth in the morning?" George informed, grinning as he did so. She stared at him furiously, and pointed her finger towards the door.

"Out!" she ordered. "And detention next week same time and I won't be as lenient with you!"

"Whatever you say, dear Professor," George said and he quickly moseyed out of the room. After he left, Umbridge put her hand in front of her mouth and tested her breath, her face cringing after she did so.

* * *

George was happily walked into the common room and found Fred sitting with Lee Jordan near the roaring fireplace. They were talking with the new group of little first years. Their eyes were wide with fear, but he could easily tell that they were eager to earn some money.

Fred waved his brother over fervently and spoke to him, "The Skiving Snackboxes worked perfectly. We can finally start selling them."

"Amazing," George said in appreciation for their strenuous work. "Do any of you feel sick after eating the purple side?"

"No," all of the first years said in various tones. Fred and George exchanged high-fives, and gave one to Lee at the same exact time.

"What is this?" a voice demanded from behind them. The three boys nervously swung around and locked eyes with one furious Hermione Granger. The first years all dashed away in order to not get caught in the middle of the predicament.

"We were engaging in conversation with the new first years," Fred answered as though it were obvious.

"Hermione, Fred, Lee and I were feeding the first years selections from our new Skiving Snackboxes, featuring Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies and Nosebleed Nougats. But don't fear! Fred and I tested them on ourselves during this past summer. There were several failures, and we had gotten very sick multiple times until they finally ended up successful between the two of us. Don't worry, we are just checking to make sure that it has the same effects on everyone else," George retorted, but slammed a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say all of that!"

"You're testing on children!" Hermione exclaimed, blazing with fury.

"As George kindly pointed out, we tested it on ourselves first," Fred replied angrily in an attempt to calm the prissy prefect down. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out repeatedly.

"I swear to Merlin, if I catch you three doing this again, I will write to your mother," Hermione warned, and then she stalked away, throwing an extra look over her shoulders towards George. It was a softer look than it had been before, but she was still clearly furious and was off to go rant to her best friends, Harry and Ron.

"George, are you okay?" was the first thing Fred asked his brother.

"I'm sorry, Fred, all of that slipped out. I don't know how." George said, shaking his head in shame.

"What happened during your detention, mate?" Lee asked as a follow-up question.

"She wanted to have a so-called 'chat' with me, I annoyed her, and drank some of her tea," George quickly summed up.

"Something just doesn't sit right with me, but I suppose I'll find out more during my detention tomorrow, and the next week, and the next week, and the week after that," Fred replied, laughing at himself. Umbridge had removed Fred's disillusionment charm from before with Finite Incantatem, consequently giving him an undecided amount of detentions. Fred and George had both laughed it off together, and George promised that he would pretend to be Fred for only one of them, possibly.

George looked over to where Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry. He felt the strange need to be next to her, to talk with her, just to enjoy her company, but that could never happen. Ron had some sort of an unspoken "claim" on her. The word claim sounded distasteful in his mind; people were not property, especially Hermione Granger. She was her own person, and that was what George admired about her.

"You're doing it again," Fred pointed out in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up," George mumbled.

* * *

**And that closes another beautiful installment, focusing on the best character of course.**

_Do you really have to be that cocky?_

**Yes, in fact I do.**

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading everyone! Yes the detention scene is also published separately as another story by me. This is the only time I'll be doing that, I just really liked it!

Please review!


End file.
